Secrets Behind the Story
by QueQue
Summary: Mel Aurelien's life turns upside down when her two closest friends die.With no will to live,she dies on the tracks of an old train station.It's not her time to go yet so she travels back to change a prophecy.Will she find love along the way? TomXOC R&R!
1. Deaths

**A/N:** Hello everyone. **QueQue** here with a Tom X OC fanfic. I plan to make two endings for this story.A happy ending and a tragic ending. **Read** **and** **Review!**

_**Summary**_: Mel Aurelien has a tough life as the only orphan at her school. Unliked by most, she finds comfort by hanging out with her former orphan friends, Damien and Demetri Ebonsoul. Though one is a complete sadistic demon, she can't help but still be in love with his former sweet self. As unexpected circumstances come Mel's way, she loses the two most important people in her life. Being a fugitive and having no will to live, she dies with the only possession given to her by her mother, a book of all seven _Harry_ _Potter_ books. She finds herself not in Heaven but in place where she thought was but make believe. Now sent on a quest to change history along her two friends with some new powers, she's determined to help the one person that she can relate to: Tom Marvolo Riddle. The last thing she expected was to be in a deadly love triangle, one that might kill her in the process.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own original characters and storyline!

* * *

**Secrets Behind the Story**

**Chapter 1:**

**Deaths**

Death stings the victim only once, but those left behind feel the pain of loss with every passing memory.

_- Unknown_

"_The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was_ _well_…" I read the last few words of the famous Harry Potter finale to the little children at my orphanage. It was a cold December afternoon so I decided to read the ending since they've been wanting to know before I go off to night school. They clapped happily at the ending they wanted. Unfortunately for me, it was an okay ending not the ending I wanted. I already knew what was going to happen anyway since this was my 444th time I've read the series.

"I think that pathetic excuse for a villian rightfully deserved to die," A familiar voice said. The other kids yelled in agreement. I turned my head to see a handsome boy my age with tousled dark brown hair. He smirked maliciously at me as I sneered at him.

"Why does he deserve to die anyway _Damien_?" I asked the jerk. I stared at him intensely as he came sauntering into the room. All the young girls sighed in a lovesick way as he passed by them.

"Well, no one liked him anyway. Even his own mother _couldn't_ wait to _die_ to get away from him. He'll always be _alone_ and _unloved_. A little nobody, just like _you_..." I could see the amusement in his eyes as he mocked me.

I smacked the boy hard in the head and sent him falling back. I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall. The other children froze in place, completely terrified.

"Damien…" I hissed venomously into the boy's ear. "Just because a _jackass_ like you could get adopted and I couldn't doesn't give you the right to criticize others like Riddle and I." I glared at Damien but he just laughed his sickening melodious way.

"_Riddle_? That's how you address that _thing_. I guess you two are meant to be. Congratulations Mel! Your first boyfriend in _fifteen_ years! _Too bad he's not real…_" I gawked at him in anger. Before I knew it, he snatched the book away from me and threw into the fireplace. I was paralyzed with terror.

"No! You freaking bastard!"

I ran to the fireplace, trying to preserve the remaining remnants of the book. I could feel the flames eating away at my skin. The book was far too deep into the fireplace but I had to at least try to get it back. The little kids tried to pull me away from hurting myself but I persevered on. I looked back through the flames and saw Damien lounging about on the couch, watching me as if I my pain and struggle was some sort of amusement for him. I turned back to my book and saw that it was turning into ashes. I pulled myself further inside as I bear with the pain. My fingers brushed against the burning cover and grabbed for it. I pulled myself out of there with my newfound wounds over my body.

I yelped in pain as I happily embraced the book. I looked through the pages and surprisingly, none of the pages were damaged. I was thankful for that. This was the only book found in the world that has all seven Harry Potter books in one. My mother was the one that gave me this before she passed on. My knees trembled and gave in. My orphan buddies crowded around me, trying their best not to injure me any further. I heard the door open from behind but I didn't feel like looking. My eyes were still burning from the fumes.

"Yo, little people. I'm here to pick up - Whoa! Mel, what happened to you?!"

The voice I heard came from my best friend Demetri. He ran to my side and picked me up from where I was. I opened my eyes to stare into his emerald ones. He still wore his goofy grin and his coffee brown hair was a mess. He carried me upstairs to infirmary in the orphanage.

"Yo, Miss Francesca…We've got a problem here…" he said to the old caretaker. I heard her gasp and drop something.

"Oh my word! Mel deary, what on earth happened?" I opened my eyes once more to look at Miss Francesca. I leaned my head on Demetri's chest and sighed.

"The Devil is downstairs. Ask him."

She stared at me for a moment as if I were crazy but understood right away who I was referring to.

"Right, I'll go ask Damien what he did this time _again_. That boy may look like an angel, but he has a devilish personality. In the meanwhile, Demetri dear, bandage up whatever bare skin you can see. And whatever's left…Mel dear you know what to do."

I nodded my head at Miss Francesca and watched her disappear downstairs. Demetri settled me down on a rickety bed and searched the cabinets for bandages. It took him fifteen minutes until he could find a roll of them. He started to disinfect the areas he could see before he began bandaging me up. I reassure him that I could do it myself but he insisted on doing it. I gave in and knew that I would never win in a fight against his puppy dog eyes.

We heard Miss Francesca coming up the stairs with Damien behind her. As they entered the room, I could see a bruise forming around Damien's right eye. I tried to suppress my laughter at how he got his butt kicked by an old woman. Unfortunately for Demetri, he started bursting in fits of laughter. Damien angrily stomped his way to Demetri and pushed him off the bed.

"What kind of younger brother laughs at his elder sibling?" Damien remarked but Demetri snorted in response.

"Elder sibling my ass. Just because you were born a minute before me doesn't mean I'm going to treat you as if you are king of England. It's a good thing we were born fraternal twins. If I was stuck with the same face as you for the rest of my life, I would rather die than to go through with _that_."

"What the hell are you saying Demetri?! I have a handsome demeanor that girls virtually _drool_ all over. You would be lucky to have a face like mine."

"Except for that black eye, hell no…"

"Why you little-"

"Boys! I think there's someone that you two forgot about already…" Miss Francesca said. I snapped back into reality as I heard her refer to me. I'm so use to these brotherly fights that I practically sleep through them.

"Sorry Miss Francesca...I didn't mean to forget you," Damien said to her. Miss Francesca smacked her head in frustration and punched Damien in the gut.

"Not me you idiot! The girl you basically burned to death!" Before he got slapped in the head again, he turned his attention to me and sighed in disgust.

"Fine. Sorry Mel."

I looked at Damien for a moment and saw no sincerity in his expression. He wasn't sorry at all. That I could tell. I glared at him awhile longer and looked away. I grabbed a roll of bandages and headed to my room in silence, leaving everyone baffled.

As I locked myself in my room, I closed the curtains shut as I burned a candle on. The bittersweet smell of chocolate filled the room with its alluring aroma. I took in the smell as it relaxed my mind and body. I lifted my shirt up a bit to bandage parts of my stomach. I checked my legs once more to see if there were anymore damages and gladly there were none. I noticed that my long honey ginger hair was uneven now due to the fire. A great excuse to cut my hair since Miss Francesca _never_ lets me. I grabbed for a pair of rusty scissors and cut my hair in a layered bob hairstyle. I was satisfied with the outcome of it. I then changed out of my burnt clothing into a comfy black V-neck sweater and ripped jeans and place a beanie on my head.

I seized my worn-out bag in the corner of my tiny room as I filled it with my night school books. The students there practically hate me since I got in with my intelligence and they got in because of their money. It's mostly the girls that hate me since I know the two most popular boys there. I just don't get why girls hate any rivals that are close with their crush even if they can't even tell him how they feel. It makes no sense whatsoever.

I headed downstairs with my book bag and new look. All the little kids awed at my new hair. I heard a whistle from the right of me and saw that it was Demetri.

"Whoa. Nice haircut, it really suits you better…But you look more like a guy than you ever did…"

He held up his hands in defense but I just rolled my eyes at his statement, knowing full well of what he meant. I was short for a fifteen year old girl and my chest was flat as well. I had an alto like voice and even guys at my school would never consider me as a love interest. It never bothered me since I could never get over my first crush and first heartbreak. He was such a sweet guy before he turned into an ass when he got adopted.

"If you ask me, I think it was smart for her to do that. Best way to tell guys to stay away."

_Speak of the Devil…_

I jerked my head towards Damien and saw that evil smirk on his face. I glowered at him and grabbed Demetri's hand.

"Let's go Demetri." I started to pace off with Demetri away from Damien. Demetri was bemused and just followed me. He was pulled back by Damien so I just decided to go off to school without them.

* * *

I pulled that stupid younger brother of mine into the hallway as I watched Mel slip away from view. I slammed my brother on the wall and held him by the collar, the same way Mel did awhile ago. I glared maliciously at Demetri as I slapped him across the face.

"Demetri, _remember_ what I told you about keeping your hands off of my _property_."

"If I clearly remember Damien, she isn't _your_ property. You shouldn't even consider her a thing to possess anyway." At that remark, I punched him in the face and he fell back on the floor.

"If you already forgot Demetri, she loves me not _you_."

I saw my pathetic younger brother shake his head and laugh at me. I kicked him once more in the head but that wasn't enough to wipe that idiotic grin off his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you before you realize that I _don't_ love Mel? She's not the one for me and she's not the one for _you_. She practically hates you more than anything else in this world." I just smirked at his silly statement.

"As long as I'm the only one on her mind, then I wouldn't need to worry about some dashing prince sweeping her off her feet. As longs as you and the rest of the lesser idiots stay away from her, then I'm satisfied."

"Your way of love is sick Damien."

"As long as she's mine, who cares if my way of loving her is sick. I'll torture her and shatter her little heart to make her think only of me." I saw him roll his eyes once more at me and just laugh.

"I can't wait to see the day when you get _your_ heart broken by her when she finds a guy that would _actually_ treat her _right_."

"The only guy that I could think of that I stand no chance against is that fictional character, _Tom_ _Riddle_. But he's not real so I have nothing to worry about." I saw Demetri just snort at my remark. Fool.

"I wouldn't count him out yet Damien. You _never_ know what happens."

Demetri pulled himself off the floor and passed me with an amused grin. I clenched my fists in frustration and punched the nearest wall. I just laughed maniacally at the thought that someone like _Tom_ _Riddle_ would ever steal my girl. There's no way that fictional character would ever become real.

* * *

I stopped at a red light when I hear Demetri calling my name. I walked back to where he was and saw Damien right behind him with that smirk of his. The snow started to pile up more and more so we decided to run as fast as we can to night school. It was across the street from where we were now so we waited for the light to turn green.

When it did, Demetri decided to run to the other side, pulling me with him. I stopped him in the middle of the road since he was seriously making me bleed where my wounds were.

"You're supposed to be helping me get better Demetri, _not_ make it worse." I glared at him. He just shrugged his shoulders in an apologetic way.

"Sorry Mel. I just wanted to see that guy's face," he pointed behind me and I saw Damien trying to run up to us. He looked pretty mad that we left him behind. Demetri started to walk off to school while I waited for Damien to catch up. Caught up in all the excitement, I suddenly remembered that I was standing in the middle of the road. I looked up and saw the light turning red. My eyes widen with shock as I saw a driver lose control with his car coming my way.

"Mel!" I saw Demetri coming back for me as I tried to run away from the car. I slipped and fell on my face but I tried my best to get up. I did but unfortunately the car was only a few feet away from me. I felt someone push me from the back as Demetri pulled me all the way to side. I fell hard onto the sidewalk as my forehead started to bleed. That last thing I saw before blackness took over my body was Damien and Demetri disappearing in a bright flash…

* * *

I woke up with a major migraine. I stared around my unfamiliar surroundings as I noticed Miss Francesca sobbing in the corner of the room. I saw that I was hooked up to some wires and theorized that I was in a hospital room.

"Miss Francesca…" my voice was rasped and barely audible, "What the hell happened? Where are Damien and Demetri?"

Miss Francesca cried even louder at the mention of the boys' names. I pray that nothing bad has happened.

"When they-they tried to s-save you deary…The-They died in the accident and they're going to charge you for the crime!" she yelled out in misery. She took out a handkerchief and blew her nose in it. My eyes widen with what she just told me.

"What? Why are they charging me?! I didn't kill them! _I could never do such a thing_!" I cried out as I fought back tears. I coughed out some blood but ignored it and waited for Miss Francesca's reply.

"Everyone blamed you for their deaths; ev-even the driver…H-He said that if you were never in the middle of the road in the first place…He would have never run over Demetri and Damien who were trying to protect you!"

I didn't say anything more. I wanted to say this was all BS but I couldn't find my voice. I should've been the one to die, not them. I sobbed silently as I listen to the regrets echoing in my head. Through my tears, I saw my cherished book beside me. I grabbed it, and embraced it as I continue to weep out my sorrows.

* * *

It's been five days since the accident with Damien and Demetri. Today was the day I was going to get discharged from the hospital and was going to jail for my crime.

The nurses led me outside to where the cops were waiting. I saw Miss Francesca with my bag filled with all my treasured things. I wondered why she brought my things. I saw her go to the cop and pleaded something. I couldn't tell what it was she was doing but after the cop gave a nod of approval, he led her to me.

The nurses still had a hold on me until the cop let me have a moment with Miss Francesca. She gestured me a few feet away from the cops and gave me one last hug.

"What are you doing Miss Francesca?" I asked her curiously. She just gave me a sympathetic look.

"Honey, I just wanted you to know that I've always thought of you as family and family does whatever they can to protect the ones they love. So please take this," she pushed my bag filled with all my belongings into my hands and turned me around. I knew what she was doing. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I felt gratitude towards Miss Francesca.

"And run! Run for your life Mel!" I did as she asked and ran to no end. I never looked back, not wanting to see what becomes of Miss Francesca. I don't know how long I've been running but I could feel my legs giving in. I stopped but alas, I fell down a flight of stairs into an abandoned station under London. My precious book fell out my bag and onto the railings. I did my best to get up as I stumbled my way to my book. I dropped headfirst on the railings as I grabbed my book. I lay there, never wanting to get up.

I had no energy left in me. I lay still, embracing my only companion now in this world. I could hear the sound of a train coming closer with each passing second. I don't want to get up. I will not get up. I want to see Damien and Demetri again. Just take away this pain now.

Before I knew it, I felt searing pain run through my body as red was the only color I could see. I still held unto that book. I don't know why, but at my final hour, it felt like it embraced me in its loving warmth…Transporting me to a place where everything would be alright...

* * *

I don't know where I am anymore but this place looks…familiar.

"This looks like King's Cross Station in Harry Potter…" I mumbled to myself.

"And indeed you are right young lady."

I turned around to see an old man with a long white beard smiling at me. He wore a funny looking robe and his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. My eyes widened in joy at the man standing before me.

"You're Albus Dumbledore aren't you?" He smiled when I said his name.

"Yes I am. You're a smart girl aren't you?"

"Thank you sir, but why am I here? I thought all of this was just…"

"Just make believe?"

I was a bit embarrassed when he answered my thoughts but understood where this was going.

"Yes and no. I've always believed this place was real in my heart but never enough to make it true…" I paused a bit and took in my surroundings, remembering what this place was, "So this is Limbo isn't it? That means I've died…" I trailed off and looked towards the train.

"Ah, yes, this is indeed Limbo, but it is not your time to go yet. Neither was it those two boys." My eyes flickered when he mentioned "two boys" in the conversation. I really do hope he's talking about Damien and Demetri.

"Two boys sir?"

"Yes, two boys. 'Told me that they were saving a pretty girl from being smashed by a car. One of them was crying, saying he never had the chance to tell her how he felt…"

I blushed slightly, wondering who it was but this wasn't the time to think of silly boy crushes. I must know what I'm doing here and why it isn't my time to go.

"Not to be rude sir but why isn't it my time t-"I stopped when I heard a someone crying. I looked around to see where the noise was coming from. In a secluded corner was a little boy, crouched up in a ball. I didn't know why I was going towards him but I felt some weird connection between that boy and I. I knelt down in front of him and patted his black hair.

"It's alright, don't cry anymore little one…"

As I said that to him he looked up at me with the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. He reached out his hand towards mine and I did the same thing. As our hands touched, a spark left its mark.

Inadvertently, he jumped up and hugged me tightly, never wanting to let go. I embraced him in return as I felt a sort of comfort I've never felt in years. Now that I've noticed his features and where this boy was at, I could only guess who he was: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"My, my…I've never seen Tom show that kind of affection for anyone before…This must be destiny or fate…" I looked up at the old man and just shook my head in disagreement.

"There's no such thing as fate or destinies to me Sir…Only chances that will come by our way. We can either take it or leave it be, each with a different outcome. So please tell me, why isn't it my time to go yet?"

"Even if you don't believe in destinies young lady, I must say that you and those other two boys were meant to do greater things. There are things in the past that only you three can change for the better or for the worse. Why do you think you three were orphans in the first place? Your parents and their parents did what they could in order for you three to live, even if it means leaving you three behind in a strange world. And might I say that your true powers will only come once you left that other world behind…Just look at the markings on your arms."

I was puzzled by what he said and reluctantly removed Tom from my embrace. He started to whimper again but I reassured him that it won't be for long. I pulled up the sleeves of my shirt up and unwrapped my bandages. I was shocked to find intricate tattoos engraved on both my arms. On my right arm, there were black embellishments of flowers that winded around it like a snake, showing off detailed devil-like wings. On my left, it seemed to show thousands of tiny stars that glided around my arm like a little galaxy in a shape of an angel's wing. Tom was looking from behind me in awe at my arms.

I held them out in astonishment and began to feel a surge of power run through me. A dark, misunderstood kind of power felt heavy and deep in my right while in my left, it felt so light and delicate. I slowly began wielding the power from inside out of me and started to see the wonders it behold. I combined the black and white essence together to perform a stunning blast. I heard claps coming from Dumbledore and even Tom.

"I must say, Miss…"

"Mel, Mel Aurelien."

"Miss Aurelien, you've learn to master you powers without me having to tell you how. I think you would be alright if you go back."

"Go back where?"

"To the 1940's when the most Dark wizard makes his mark. Even if he's defeated now, a new prophecy has been made since his death. It is said that three children from a parallel dimension will go back and change history. They will either change it for the better or just change how he became who is now…A mangled soul that can never be fixed…"

Dumbledore pointed behind me to the silent boy. I turned around and noted that Tom's eyes were empty, empty of any sort of emotion. A cold aura surrounded him as he glared at us. He gave off the impression of someone you should stay away from.

I know that feeling well.

He never knew his parents.

He was abandoned as a child.

No one truly knew how he felt or how much he truly longed for this unexplained phenomenon which is called love. Maybe that's why I've always had a soft spot for him. I couldn't help but cuddle the boy in my arms and never let go of him.

As I did that, I could feel the chilly barrier break away from him as I could feel his longing. I looked at Dumbledore who was smiling broadly.

"Dumbledore sir…I want to help Tom. I want him to know how it's like to have a friend who can share his pain…I know that if I never had Demetri or Damien…I might've ended up the same way as this child right here."

I stared at Dumbledore as he nodded in understanding.

"Very well…I take it that you know almost everything about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world?"

"Almost everything."

"Good, now take a strand of your hair…" I did as I was told and pulled out a thin string of honey ginger hair.

"Now…first put Tom down before he gets hurt…" I placed Tom back on the floor and waited for directions.

"Close your eyes and feel the energy of both light and dark within your hands…And place that spiritual energy into that strand of hair."

I shut my eyes tight and felt the power of light and dark run through my body which flowed into the hair string. I felt a hard barrier starting to form around it as I felt a soothing kind of comfort when I unleashed my powers.

"Now open your eyes…" My eyes fluttered a bit and I saw the result in my hand. Between my fingertips was indeed a wand…But this was like no other wand I've ever seen before. The wood was not a normal brown color but a clash of black and white.

"So…the wand core of this…is my hair? A bit strange if you ask me but so perplexing at the same time…" I ran the wand through my hands and felt a sense of completion as this wand is now a part of me. I was still anxious to do one thing to though…"Sir, may I try this wand out?"

"Why of course, practice a bit before I send you back with some other things for your journey."

I nodded and racked my brain for a spell to try out. Fiendfyre is too dangerous to try out and I don't want to try the disillusionment charm, just in case I don't know how to turn visible again. Maybe I should try…

"_Expecto_ _patronum," _I said in a bold tone.

A white wisp started to creep out from the tip of my wand as its misty form started to transform into thousands of ghostly butterflies. I stared in awe at the moonlight aura they gave off. They flew around all three of us and vanished within a minute, leaving of a cloud of translucent dust.

"Amazing Miss Aurelien…I've never seen a student like you before with extraordinary potential before…Except Tom that is…Now are you ready to go on your journey?"

I answered yes and Dumbledore conjured up a suitcase filled with robes and the Hogwarts uniform I would be wearing. I saw a little slither coming out from the suitcase and I was filled with happiness. It was my pet snake Acwellan. He "ran away" when I was ten.

"Acwellan! Good to see you. You haven't grown a bit…" I cuddled the Inland Taipan in arms and saw it was just only a foot long. The same baby size it was when I found him. He went under the hat I was still wearing and cozy up there. I looked at Dumbledore and gave him a thank you smile.

"Good luck on your journey Miss Aurelien. The moment you touch this suitcase, you will be transported back to Tom Riddle's time. Your two friends will be surprised to see you."

"I understand Dumbledore Sir…I'll just say goodbye to Tom here…"

I walked back to where Tom was crouched up in a ball again. I gave him one last hug and departed for my journey. Before I touched the suitcase, I looked back to see Tom's pleading eyes begging me not to go.

"Don't worry…I will come back for you…I promise…" I clenched the wand in my hand and briefly caressed the suitcase with my fingers. I felt a short surge of magic embrace my body. The last thing I saw before Limbo disappeared before me was Dumbledore waving goodbye…And Tom…Tom calling out my name as he tried to run after me in the midst of my vanishing…

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like this story! I'll try my best to make the chapters this long. Now, time for some information to educate you. Mel's name means brave; bee; honey; and even strength. You could probably guess what House she's going to be in. Aurelien means little golden one. And last but not least, an Inland Taipan is a very deadly snake...Though Acwellan is completely harmless...unless someone harms Mel...For the next chapter, she meets the mysterious jerk-throb, Tom Marvolo Riddle! Will Mel fit in with the other wizards and witches or will she be an outcast for the rest of her life? **Please review!**


	2. A New Home

**A/N**: **QueQue** here with an actual update! Yeah…I know it's been a month since I've last updated…I've been procrastinating a lot and I got a new video game for Christmas so I've dumped this project for awhile…Anyway, I'm back to continue the story! I thank all those who have reviewed my story so far and those who have helped me improve my writing with your critiques. I really hope that I still have some faithful readers out there. I promise to update more often now. All my chapters that I've written so far are rough drafts including this one. But there are only two chapters so that isn't much… I'll probably go back to the first chapter and make a few changes so it'll make more sense. Please read and review!

P.S. Sorry, but no Riddle goodness in this chapter, but look forward to seeing him in the next chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own original characters and storyline!

* * *

**Secrets Behind the Story**

Chapter 2:

A New Home

* * *

_The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned.  
~Maya Angelou_

* * *

"I can't feel my body…Acwellan, are you alright?"

"Sssz(Yes)…" He hisses in the darkness.

"That's good…But where the heck are we? I can't feel anything at all…Or even see anything for the matter…"

In an instant, a sudden wave of energy crashes into our bodies, sending us backwards into the shadows. As I open my eyes, my hands were starting to appear in tiny particles. After a few minutes or so, our bodies are intact and whole. The blackness around us started to shape into the form of a dark forest. The moon's glow shone a path in the night as I felt the soles of my shoes touch the leafy ground. My baggage fell beside me in a _thud_ while Acwellan slithered out of my hat and into to the bag.

I grab my luggage with Acwellan inside and went to search for an exit out of this forest. In the deep silence of the woods, shouting was heard in the distant sky. I listen closer as I concentrate on finding the direction of the shouting.

"Must be coming somewhere east from here…" I run towards the echoes in the forest, avoiding loose roots and branches. I stop in a heartbeat as two dark shadows appear out of nowhere. Finding a place to hide behind an oak tree, Acwellan and I wait patiently to discover the one behind the shouting.

"Where the _hell_ are we?! This is ALL your fault _Demetri_!"

"What kind of crap are you talking about?! You're the one that said to go east _Damien_, not me! "

My heart was pounding heavily as I heard that familiar brotherly bicker. I quickly turn around to see the two brothers trying to strangle each other on the ground

"Damien! Demetri!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Complete relief and delight flush within me as my legs carry my flimsy body towards the two most important people in my life.

As tears start to blur my vision, I couldn't see which one of them tackles me onto the hard floor. I could only guess that it might be Demetri, Damien would never do something like this. Well, whoever it is, he's holding me too tightly and is blocking out my breathing.

"Oi, Demetri…Stop with the hugging…_You're_ _killing_ _me_…" That was all I couldn't manage out as I try to wiggle out of this trap.

"Who the _bloody_ _hell_ are you calling _Demetri_?!" My eyes widen as I saw the person who practically glomp me to death.

It was Damien, not Demetri.

Crap.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say to him. This is the first time I actually mix those two up.

"Oh? That's all you could say after what you've done to me?! Do you how much pain and emotional distress I've gone through because of you?! And now all you could say is 'oh' when you mix me up with Demetri after I gave you the one speck of kindness that you'll ever get from me?! Forget you!"

Damien got up from the ground and leans against a tree that was only a few feet away. He looks the other direction and seems to be pouting.

Now I'm more confused than ever…

First off, I've never seen that kind of sudden burst of emotion that Damien just showed to me awhile ago. Even in situation where I'm the one trying to ignore him, he still keeps his jackass attitude and remains cool and calm.

"Ugh…Where's an Aspirin when I need one?" I start massaging my forehead to try to get rid of the headache I have right now.

"I don't have an Aspirin but my arms are still open when you need one Mel."

At the sound of Demetri's calming voice, my attention is now focusing on his silly smile. He reaches out a hand towards me and I gladly took it. He pulls me into one of his signature bear hugs as we reunite in this strange new place.

When Demetri broke out from the embrace, he put both of his hands on either side of my head and gently kisses my forehead. I didn't feel any embarrassment or giddiness from this motion. The exact opposite of how I used to feel when I was with Damien.

"I hope this will help you with your headache Mel," Demetri says in his caring, brotherly tone. I smile slightly at the caring gesture he just did. Strangely enough, my headache seems to have vanished almost instantaneously after Demetri kissed my forehead.

Damien was heading back to where we were standing and suddenly smacks Demetri in the head.

"Ouch! Why the hell did you do that Damien?!"

"You were being a nuisance to me. That means _both_ of you."

I narrow my eyes at him as he looks at me in a cold, indifferent way. His eyes were hard and almost seem completely black, which opposes his usual sea green eyes. I gasp slightly at a dark fog that's surrounding Damien as if it was controlling him like a marionette doll. When the haze saw that I notice it, it disappears in a silent flash.

"That was strange…" I mumble in an inaudible tone.

"Did you say something Mel?"

"Oh, nothing Demetri…"

"Hey, listen up."

We both turn around to see Damien talking to us in his usual tone and a wave relief flush within me.

Thank goodness he's back to normal.

"There's something that's been bothering me since the shrimp over there got here. What the hell are we doing in this place anyway? That old geezer just told us that we have some sort of prophecy to fulfill in the 40's or whatever. I know that we have these bizarre markings that let us have these weird powers but why the hell us?"

There's a momentary silence as we puzzle of why we were chosen to do this. Damien just paces back and forth while Demetri looks like he's about to pass out from too much thinking. I shook my head and took a deep sigh.

"Do not question why we were chosen. Things happen and we just have to wait and find out why. Besides, thinking too much of why things happen just leads to eternal frustration…"

"What do you mean by that Mel?" asks Demetri. A witty smile dances across my face.

"Well, you just have to find out sooner or later. The answer will come when you're ready."

Demetri starts pouting as I walk away to grab my luggage. Someone beats me to it and I glance up to see it was Damien. He was already carrying his bag so why did he have the urge to carry mine? That car crash must've mess up his senses.

"You know I could carry it myself." Our eyes locked for a brief moment before Damien looks away.

"Hmph." That was all Damien said as he starts walking away from me.

I really didn't get that guy at all.

I follow Damien with Demetri at my side. The stroll to find at least a sign of human life was quiet and drab. I fall a couple of times on the leafy floor. _Face first_. I could've sworn that these roots were tripping me on purpose… Damien suddenly stops in front of us as I collide with his back. Demetri caught me and we see the reason why Damien stopped. A gasp slips out of my mouth as we look in awe at the extraordinary building in front of us. It was indeed a castle of immense size that possesses a powerful aura. Words cannot describe how enchanting it looks. Deep in the pit of my fluttering stomach, I really hope that this was the school that I've always dream of whenever I was alone in the orphanage.

We heard the sudden sound of a branch breaking and we turn to see where it came from. Standing in the distance was a boy around our age. His hair was that of a deep black that shone a rich navy blue under the moon's light.

"Who are you people…You have a strange atmosphere around you that doesn't seem…Of this time…" the boy mumbles in a gentle tone.

He strides towards us and his feet never seem to touch the ground. Damien and Demetri pull out their wands which they must've fashioned when they were in Limbo. The boy stops a foot away from us and now we could clearly see his face. His skin was very pale and sickly looking. The color of his eyes were that of the faintest of blues. He didn't look directly at us but it seems like he can sense our being. He wore a strange looking robe with the insignia of the Ravenclaw house on it.

"I sense…Two lads and a young maiden here…And even a presence of a reptile being…What are you doing here at Hogwarts?…I never seen your aura before…Would you like to come and see Headmaster Dippet?…He could probably tell you where to go since you were able to get through the barrier…Follow me please…" The boy slowly turns around and glides back to the castle.

Damien and Demetri just stood there with their mouths agape. They stare at the lad as if he were crazy. I, on the other hand, was fascinated of how he could be so casual with this situation and interpret everything with just one swift look at us. Anyhow, I was the first to pursue the strange young man and Damien and Demetri follow soon afterwards.

I walk beside the strange boy and notice his neutral gaze. He walks very bizarrely as if he knows his path without really seeing where he's going. It's as if he cannot see the physical beings of things but can still comprehend it's very nature. There was something about him that I like. I hope I'll be able to communicate more with the boy at our stay here. The boy's gaze trails off to meet my stare and so I gave him a really awkward smile. He smiles politely back and continues walking.

I hear a snort come from behind me and saw it was Damien with his malicious grin.

"You know, no matter how long you stare at a boy with that silly expression, there's no bloody hell way that he'll ever like you. Not even a strange one like him."

"_Not_ _again_…" Demetri sighs in frustration.

I glare at Damien and ignore his comments. I really hate it when he tries to get into my personal business. The boy beside me stops and looks intensely at Damien.

"You are surely not from this time. A man like you should not speak to a beautiful maiden like that. Even if it is your _childish_ way of showing that you _like_ her, it will only push her away from you and into the arms of another man that will know how to treat her better. I suggest you change your attitude _now_ or you'll never get through this time period."

I stifle a giggle as the boy manage to shut Damien up. That's a first in my book and I'll forever hold this against him. Damien was glaring at the boy's head as if it would explode by just looking at it. The boy, on the other hand, went back to his usual spacey gaze and walk.

We halt at a peculiar looking gargoyle. The boy took one step forward and mumbles something to it. It was too soft for any three of us to hear, which was very unfortunate. We were suddenly taken aback as the gargoyle reveals a spiral staircase.

"Come along now," He says in his gentle tone.

I walk by first and wonder what to do next. He just stood there at the base of the stairway and was looking at my perplex expression

"Ladies first…It's the polite thing to do…" He finally said. I understood right away and was eager to head up. I climb up the staircase with the boy right behind me. Damien wore a disdain look and was mocking the young boy's words.

"'_Ladies first, it's the polite thing to do,' _oh give me a break!" Damien scorns loudly. Demetri just smiles pitifully at his older brother.

We finally arrive at a large circular room that was adorn with moving pictures and thousands of windows. The walls were lined with endless shelves of books filled with knowledge of this world. The boy went in front of me and walk towards an old man sitting at a desk.

"Headmaster Dippet, I need to speak to you-" Before the boy could finish, the headmaster stood up from his place and looks furiously at him.

"_Speak to me_?! Why in Merlin's beard are you up at this hour Keith Alan?! And who are these children with you?!"

The person by the name "Dippet" was clearly outrage by our presence. Damien was getting annoyed with the situation while Demetri was already knock cold by sleep on the stairway.

Dippet storms his way towards us three while pushing the boy, whom I now know as Keith, roughly aside. He was a stout, feeble-looking man whose brownish hair was turning noticeably white. He took out his wand and points it directly at us.

"Now kids, tell me _who_ you are and _what_ are you doing _here_. I _never_ received any letters of any exchange students and especially _not_ in the middle of the semester!"

Damien unexpectedly pulls me close to his side and his face was near my own. My heart was betraying my emotions now as it beats out of control.

He whispers softly, " Should we tell this loon of why we're here or not?"

I took a step away from Damien and didn't look him directly in the eye. Instead, my body moves forward to where Dippet was and I show him the markings on my arms. Dippet immediately drops his wand on the stone floor and had a look of disbelief written on his face.

"The Prophecy…It's coming true…_The end is near_…" Dippet mumbles. He falls onto the floor and was frozen with shock.

Damien, Keith, and I were intrigue with what he said about a prophecy. Damien and I knew that we had to live our new life during this time frame and stop Riddle, but Dumbledore never said anything about a prophecy or even an apocalypse of some sort.

We hear footsteps coming behind us only to see a tall man with auburn hair carrying Demetri in his arms. He had a gentle expression and blue eyes that twinkle in the light. I knew right away that this was Dumbledore in his younger years.

"Ah, Headmaster Dippet, it seems like we have a full house this pleasant night. Might I ask why you are on the floor?"

Dumbledore lays Demetri on the nearest couch and went towards Dippet on the floor. Damien sighs in frustration and strides to where Demetri was. Damien actually kicks Demetri off the couch and puts one foot on his younger brother's stomach. Demetri yelps in pain and starts crying.

"Why the hell did you do that?! I was having such a pleasant dream of chocolate cake and Baked Alaska…" Demetri weeps as he clutches his stomach in agony.

"If you already forgot _idiot_ we're on a _mission_. And if all you're going to do is sleep, you were better off _dead_ in the first place!"

"Whatever."

Demetri hauls himself off the ground and lies back down on the couch. Damien, on the other hand, sat on his brother as if he were a throne and he was a king.

I look back towards the adults only to see them bickering about our situation. Dippet looks completely enraged while Dumbledore was calm and sane about it. Keith was in the conversation as well and seems to be giving advice to them.

I cautiously move my way towards them and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Can't you see Albus that these children are a _sign_ of _death_?!" screams Dippet. I was rather taken aback by his comment of how my friends and I were some sort of death signal.

"Be more reasonable Armando. These children could either destroy our wellbeing or even save it. Their presence here just shows that it is time…When the seal that our four founders created will be broken and the evil inside it will unleash inexplicable malevolence and havoc."

_A broken seal that contains some sort of evil being? Heh, my life has gotten way more interesting…_

"I think we should let them stay here…Their aura around them is virtuous and so far free of any demonic presence…They are filled with immense power that will help us greatly if they are on our side…If you don't mind fair lady…"

Keith gazes directly at me and smiles in his caring way. The two adults, whose backs were turned, now were facing my direction. They look down on me as if I cannot handle the situation. Well, it was Dippet doing most of the doubting.

I straighten my posture and held my head high. I stare at them directly in the eyes and said in a bold tone, "If you think of me as person that will help kill millions of innocent people then you do not know me at all. I made a promise to someone…Someone with whom I had a strange connection with that I will come back for him and be by his side. That person is here at this school and I'll do anything to help protect his future. So even if you think lowly of my friends and myself, I will surely not leave until I find that person and fulfill my promise. Good day then…"

I jerk my body around and head towards Damien and Demetri sitting peacefully on the couch. They seem to have settle their differences by the looks of it while I was eavesdropping. There was a sound of bickering behind me and I could only guess that they're trying figure out what to do with us "destiny children."

"What do we do now Mel?" asks Demetri.

"Yeah, what should we do small fries?" said Damien.

I just shrug and grab my luggage. "Don't know…I'll just give it five seconds and they'll come around so here we go…five."

"What kind of stupid theory is that shrimp?!"

"Four…"

"What the hell! This is nonsense!"

"Three!" Demetri shouts with joy as I hid a sly smile. Seems like he wants to partake in my little game called _"Annoy the heck out of Damien!"_

"Not you too Demetri!"

"Two!" Demetri and I both shout.

"UGH!!!"

"…And one…" says a gentle voice. We focus our attention now to Keith who ended our little game. Dumbledore comes forward and smiles softly at us.

"Headmaster Dippet, Mr. Alan, and I have discuss your situation. Though you three are destined to protect our present which was before your past, you still do not know of your upcoming future here in this time. Mr. Alan has told us that you are not of this time but of a time and place decades from now. Headmaster Dippet would like to give you three the honors of telling the prophecy that our fifth, sixth, and seventh years have just learned…"

"Uh, yes, yes…The prophecy…." Dippet stumbles a bit with his words and was still shaky as ever. "The prophecy states this: _'Three fruits will come back from the rotting depths of the earth and only to be reborn into a new vine of its past self. An evil that has been concealed by four will rise again and it shall find a new body to fulfill its deeds. Three shall come from death's grave...One from this time of growing evil will be the vessel…Another will come along to complete the ritual…And one's dearest to their heart will betray and kill all who stand in their way…'"_

Dippet finishes telling us about the prophecy and looks quite exhausted from doing so. The speech left most of the people in the room speechless and in shock.

" '_And one's dearest to their heart will betray and kill all who stand in their way…', _what the hell is with that?! Are you trying to tell me that one of us will betray the others?! That's messed up Headmaster _Dipface_!" Damien screeches. I blink my eyes a couple of times and saw Dippet's face turning beet red.

"In all my years of teaching at this school, I've never seen a man with such a _vulgar_ attitude before. That kind of disrespect will not be accepted here! Prophesized one or now, I will not tolerate with this attitude of yours young man!"

"Oh cry me a river. You're really boring me with this stupid speech of yours."

"Why you little- I'll ring your neck!"

Before Dippet could do what he said, Dumbledore restrains him from doing so.

"Now, now Armando, get a hold of yourself. Don't let him get to." Dippet violently jerks away from Dumbledore and was glaring at Damien who seems amused by all of this.

"I don't care Albus. I will not tolerate this _thing_!"

Damien just rolls his eyes and said, "Whatever. I can't believe you actually got offended by something like _dipface_. Now back to my question since you clearly haven't answer me yet."

I was getting really annoyed with Damien's attitude. I went to his side and pull his ear violently. Damien yells like a little girl and Demetri and Keith were trying their best to hide their delight from Damien's pain.

"OUCH! What the hell are you doing you _psycho_ _woman_!"

"Apologize you idiot! If we actually want to survive in this time period, you better be respectful to them. Now go and apologize!" I release his ear from my grasp. He starts rubbing it and takes one glance at me. Our eyes lock for a moment but he soon looks away and sighs in frustration.

"I'm can't believe I'm doing this…" Damien mumbles in aggravation.

He sits up from the couch and bows deeply in front of Dippet. "I'm sorry for talking rudely to you Headmaster _Dippet_, please accept my apology."

Demetri lets out a gasp and I was surprise as well. Damien _never_ listens to me. His voice was sincere and there was no sign of sarcasm. He was actually apologizing!

Dippet took a moment to soak in Damien's apology. He sighs heavily and nods. "I accept your apology lad but if you dare to speak to me in that tone again, you'll have detention for the rest of your life here at this school. Got it?"

"Yes sir…" groans Damien. By the looks of it, it seems like Damien just decides to let the question go.

"So we're staying?" asks Demetri.

"Yes, yes…Since most of the students have already learn about the prophecy in Divination, there's no use but to introduce you three to them. _Unfortunately_, we have to since they'll recognize the markings right away. No magic can veil those markings. No, it has too great a barrier for it to be covered. But I'm sure the students will be delighted to have some new _celebrities_ attending Hogwarts. You should be honored to be chosen to protect our school. We will sort you into your houses when students have come back from Winter break which will be next week. Until then, you may stay in a special room…Albus will show you the way. And before I bid you goodnight, I must catch your names before we talk again tomorrow."

"My name is Mel Aurelien," I state proudly.

"'Name's Damien Ebonsoul, older twin," he says with no interest.

"I'm Demetri Ebonsoul, younger brother of the Devil." With his comment, Demetri got a laugh from everyone except Damien who smacks him in the head.

"Now kids, follow me. You may address me as Professor Dumbledore. Come along now, and I'll take you three to your 'special room.'"

We agreed and follow Dumbledore down the stairway. Keith follows us downstairs and I soon notice that we were to depart. I decided to thank him before I see him again.

"Hey Keith!"

He turns around and stares at me with those pale, blue eyes. "Yes fair maiden?"

"Thanks for everything you've done for us. I don't know what we would do without you…"

"We would've done just fine without him!" shouts Damien in the back. Demetri grab his brother's mouth and pulls him away so I can speak with Keith.

"It's no problem…I would do anything for a special young lass such as yourself. And such a pretty one at that." I roll my eyes and felt a bit embarrass when he compliments me.

"You probably have seen prettier girls here that are way better way looking than me."

"You got that right shrimp! Now hurry up!" It was Damien again, but this time Dumbledore was there to help keep him away. I slap my face in frustration at the way Damien is acting.

"Maybe…_But their personality makes them hideous indeed_…"

I snap my head towards his direction and was in disbelief of his words.

_I mustn't be hearing correctly… _

"Wait a second…What did you say Keith?"

"Hm? Nothing at all Mel." He grins casually. I don't know why but there's something about that smile that seems…fake. An awkward silence follows and so I decided to break it.

Well…I don't want to keep them waiting so I'll see you later…"

"I'm afraid that it might not be…" Keith smiles plaintively. I was perplex by what he said.

"And why not Keith?"

"You'll soon figure out why I'm called the _'Black Cat'_ at this school Mel. I suggest you stay away from me if you don't want to get hurt. So this shall be our last goodbye."

Keith looks once again at my face but this time I could see his eyes. They've change from their usual pale blue to a deep golden amber with a black slit for an iris. They indeed look like a cat's. He leans forward and kisses my forehead softly. A sudden gust of wind appears and Keith just _disappears_.

* * *

After Keith's disappearance, I follow Dumbledore with Damien and Demetri by my side. I was speechless after I talked to Keith and not even Damien's mockery could snap me out of this trance. We soon stop at a blank wall on I don't know what floor. Dumbledore then walk back and forth and suddenly a door appears.

"Woah. Cool," states Demetri.

Dumbledore opens the door to reveal a huge, empty room.

"This here children is the Room of Requirement. It can transform to whatever you wish for it be and it will be here for whenever you need to discuss your plans. But you must not tell anyone of this room. It is only here for when you are in dire need of it. You will be find that this will be a home away from home…Whenever you feel homesick that is."

_Transform into anything I want, huh?_

Dumbledore trails off as I took one step inside. I shut my eyes and the memory of the orphanage back home comes into mind. I imagine the soft couch where I read to the kids near the fireplace and even the smell of baked cookies made by Miss Francesca. I remember their happy faces and knowing that I'll never see them again sends a tear trailing down my face. When I open my eyes again I see the orphanage's living room before my eyes. It was sad to see that we four were the only people in here.

"Exactly what I meant Miss Aurelien. You're quite a quick learner. You and Tom Riddle would get along well if I ever introduce you to him. He's staying here for the winter so I hope you three will be able to meet him," Dumbledore says in a sly tone.

We flinch and glare at Dumbledore when he mentioned Riddle's name.

It's as if he knows exactly the reason why we're here.

"How did you…" started Demetri.

"I have my ways Mr. Ebonsoul…" Dumbledore's blue eyes start to twinkle in his usual way. He looks at the watch on his wrist and says, "Well, look at the time! It's already midnight, my goodness. Well, you three be better off to sleep. You need your energy…And I can trust that you are fine sleeping in the _same_ room as these _boys_ Miss Aurelien?"

"Of course Professor Dumbledore. If they try anything, I'll just beat them up like I usually do."

"_Excellent_! Well goodnight children."

"Goodnight Professor," all three of us said in sync.

* * *

"_Ouch_…" The sound of a loud bang came out of nowhere in the complete darkness of the night. It woke up both myself and Damien. I open my eyes drowsily to see Demetri on the floor.

"What happened Demetri?" I ask him, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"How did our bags get here? We left them in that Headmaster's office…" Demetri trails off.

"Huh, what the _hell_ are you talking about Demetri?" Damien blinks his eyes a couple of times and we both saw that our luggage _was_ there on the floor with an injured-looking Demetri standing next to it..

"Strange…Dumbledore must've teleported it here…" I reply groggily. I got up from the couch I was sleeping on and went towards my bag. Damien was already at his but he seems a bit mad.

"What the hell?! Why isn't my cell phone working?!" Damien screams at it. I roll my eyes at him as he threw his cell phone at the wall.

"Damien , if you haven't noticed already, we're in the early 1940's. We came from the 2000's and the concept of a cell phone wasn't thought of until 1947 plus it's the year 1942."

"Do you always have to make everything seem so _complicated_?"

"Nope. I just do that to annoy _you_."

I grin maliciously as he let out a groan. I open up my bag and was searching for Acwellan.

But...He wasn't there.

I start to panic a bit but remembered that he likes to take midnight walks so he must've gotten out awhile ago. I search through my bag once more to see if all my clothes have survived. Unfortunately for me, there were 'other' clothes in my bag...And they were clothes from the 40's and most of them were skirts…When I pull one out, Damien starts laughing maniacally at the idea of me wearing a skirt and Demetri just smiles politely. I throw the skirt at Damien's face and continue looking at my new 'grotesque' wardrobe.

My fingers brush against something hard and velvety. I heave the object up from the bottom of the bag and I fell back only to see that it was my precious book. Tears start to flow out as I felt a tight knot forming in my chest. A sense of glee fills the emptiness inside my soul since I am reunited with my treasure: The only connection I have left with my mother.

"What's wrong Mel?" asks Demetri in a worried tone.

"It's my book! Look! My treasure…" My words were lost in the sea of tears I have created. I held onto that book for awhile, remembering its companionship whenever I was alone. It's been with me since I was born and even when I died. Now it's here again in my new life.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and eagerly open the book to read it. My smile disappears quickly to find that my book was empty of the comforting words I've known. The pages were pristine and white. I start panicking as I flip through the pages. It fell out of my hands and new tears start to form from disbelief. I fell on my knees and just stare at the emptiness that replaced the words that made me "happy". Damien and Demetri ran to my side to see what's wrong, but they would never understand how much a big impact this is on me.

A stray tear fell onto the first page of the book and black in starts to form. I quickly wipe the tears away and read what was written.

_You gave life to one who is never known,_

_And gave it a story of its very own._

_You cherish this book through life and death,_

_And held it close to you in your last breath._

_You gave it meaning in its hollow shell,_

_And showed others its story it can tell._

_Now it's your turn to let other see,_

_The secrets behind its story._

"Uh, excuse me but _what_? I don't get this Mel…"

"Yeah Demetri is right. What the hell _is_ up with that?"

"Oi, Mel…Are you listening?"

Their words cannot get through my mind now. All I see is just mouths opening and closing. The only thing on my mind now are those words. I smile sadly but was still happy inside.

Unbeknownst to those two, I know the person who wrote those words…

I could recognize that writing anywhere in my life…

That writing that always whispers goodnight to me before I sleep…

The one that says _"I love you wherever you are now"…_

That writing and those words belong to my mother.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter is finished! So I was watching my favorite show when I was a kid a few days ago. It was called Teen Titans and it was the episode called Spellbound. You could say Keith was loosely based off Malchior/Rorek and some of his "powers" that you have yet to learn are from Raven like empathy, but you'll see later on…Oh, and Keith isn't always a gentleman…No, you should see him when he's with other students…Muwhaha…But you'll see that next chapter. I try hard not to make it past tense all the time but I still have a hard time of doing so. I'm still trying to get use to the transaction…I hope you like this chapter! I was all happy and random when I was writing it so it's a bit fluffy :D Please R&R. Woah, I just noticed that I updated the same day I first wrote it. The 27th day!


End file.
